As is well known to those versed in the art, model vehicles such as road racing cars and the like, tend to slip, skid or lose traction with the road surface, sometimes spinning out at greatly reduced or inoperative propulsive force. While many proposed means have attempted to minimize or obviate such loss of control and speed, satisfactory means for this purpose has not been achieved without increased complexity, weight and cost, and consequent reduction in reliability and speed.